Hulk Robot
The Hulk Robot is a Marvel Comics robot that is modeled after the Hulk.Various other version of Hulk like robots,have been in early Marvel Comics over the years. * A later model operated via a remote harness system worn by an individual from a safe location. During a period when Bruce Banner was cured of his gamma-radiated condition, he donned the harness and used it to battle the Leader, who had taken control of Gamma Base and all of its personnel. The robot fought the Leader's Murder Module, but was ultimately destroyed. When the robot was destroyed, an electrical charge was channeled back into the harness, and the resulting feedback nearly killed Banner. Another version of the military's Hulk robot came into the possession of stage magician Kropotkin the Great during one of his frequent visits to Gamma Base. Though it has been years since Kropotkin has had any dealings with either the Hulk or the former residents of Gamma Base, he still owns the robot. Giant-Size Incredible Hulk #1 | CurrentOwner = None| PreviousOwners = Desert Base; Gamma Base; Bruce Banner; The Leader Fictional character biography Rusty and Arthur are two Maryland Institute of Technology students who constructed the Hulk Robot to be the mascot for their school's all-star game, but Dr. Timothy Ryan considered it dangerous and wouldn't allow it. It was brought to life by cosmic energies released by the Eternals from Olympia when they emerged from the Uni-Mind. The energies granted the Hulk Robot sentience and increased its strength to rival the Hulk. It broke out of the lab and went on a rampage. When the National Guard couldn't stop the Hulk Robot, three Eternals members (Ikaris, Makkari, and Sersi) were called in. Eternals #14 Both the Eternals and National Guard were losing until Zuras entered the fray.Eternals #15 When it charged Zuras, cosmic energies leaked and it was rendered inert.Eternals #16 Later on, Doctor Doom found the Hulk Robot and dismantled and rebuilt it to serve him.Incredible Hulk #350 He sent it to fight the Thing who thought it was the real Hulk after taking out the Grey Hulk.Fantastic Four #320 When Thing discovered it wasn't the real Hulk during battle, he tore it apart. During the Acts of Vengeance event, Doctor Doom gave Jester II the Hulk Robot's parts and Jester rebuilt it (with the addition of humorous weapons in its arsenal) as a member of the Assembly of Evil. During the Avengers' press conference, the Hulk Robot attacked She-Hulk and had her on the ropes until Wasp attacked the Jester's remote control causing the Hulk Robot to go haywire. She-Hulk destroyed it by flinging it into an energy blast fired by Fenris. Cloak and Dagger #8-9 The Hulk Robot (or the non-operating version) was seen in a museum the Eternals kept in Olympia which held reminders of foes and their weapons. Zuras displayed the robot to Joey Eliot. Eternals vol. 4 #3 During the Fall of the Hulks storyline, the Leader (alongside the other Intelligencia members) managed to obtain the Hulk Robot. The Leader used it to attack former member Doctor Doom when Skaar attacks. Doctor Doom fell victim to the Hulk Robot's "Poison Pill" when Bruce Banner arrived. The Leader then had the Hulk Robot carry away Doctor Doom.Incredible Hulk #606 Hulk Robot later helped MODOK and the Mad Thinker's Gammadroid subdue Red Hulk.Hulk vol. 2 #21 Red Hulk later drains the Gamma Energy from the Hulk Robot.Hulk Vol. 2. #23 Other versions Superman VS Hulk In a Marvel/DC crossover featuring Superman confronting the Hulk, Lex Luthor created another robot version of the Hulk to frame the Hulk for the capture of Betty Ross. After the Hulk attacked the robot, Superman was tricked into fighting the Green Goliath, resulting in Luthor attempting to kill them both with Bruce Banner's gamma gun - unaware or unconcerned that the gun could kill everybody within five hundred miles - until the two heroes put aside their differences and destroyed the gun. In other media Television * The Hulk Robot appeared in the Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends episode "Spidey Goes Hollywood." This version was created by Mysterio to destroy Spider-Man in a movie being made by Sam Blockbuster, but it got destroyed when the real Hulk interfered. References External links * Category:Marvel Comics robots Category:Marvel Comics supervillains